The use of pedal systems having hystereses in a force path is known. Thus, for example, the gas pedal in motor vehicles is frequently supported with a force path of this type. This means that a different force path is made available by the hysteresis for the pressing of the gas pedal than is made available when releasing the gas pedal. In particular, when pressing on the gas pedal, a higher resistance is implemented than during the releasing of the gas pedal.
However, with known pedal systems it is disadvantageous that the hysteresis is difficult to adjust, or can only be adjusted with a great deal of effort. In particular the width of such an hysteresis can only be modified with a great deal of design effort.